1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination backpack and seating apparatus. More specifically, the invention is an apparatus that is convertible into multiple configurations including a stool, a bleacher seat, a legless chair, and a backpack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Configurable seating apparatuses are well known, but are limited in utility. For example, such seating apparatuses may be configurable into a chair and a transportable bag, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,078. U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,869 describes a portable apparatus in which a portion can be folded underneath the seat portion of the chair to form a four-legged seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,856 discloses a combination packboard and folding stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,739 discloses a backpack that is convertible into a chair and/or cot.
The above-referenced inventions, however, do not disclose a seating apparatus capable of being configurable between a chair configuration, a stool configuration, a backpack (or carryon) configuration, a legless chair configuration, and a bleacher seat configuration. Accordingly, there is a need for such a device to increase a user's ability to address each of these needs with a single apparatus to obviate the need to travel with excessive equipment.